


Welcome back

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, but Flick is bit to terrfied to care, rest is here as well, she's an idiot, this family is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The moment they land, she can feel her heart speed up, sprinting in her chest like rabbit’s.





	

The moment they land, she can feel her heart speed up, sprinting in her chest like rabbit’s. It’s even less comfortable than she expected, even for her, and she can hardly imagine how much worse it is for the rest of them. The room is like she remembers it. The glyph covers the stone, barely visible until she uses magic. There’s something to eat and drink, even something to read, like she expected there might, but the inconspicuous bell that stands right next to her is what she hates most right now.   
When she touches it, and rings as gently as possible, she almost hopes nothing will happen. Then there are stops in the corridor, painfully familiar, and when she hears her father’s gasp, then the silence broken only by his footsteps moving away, her heart breaks.   
When her mother arrives, she can see the fury simmering just below the politeness, and she just wants to cry.  
When they emerge from the basement, she realises just how much she missed her home, and envies Leo the easy way he let’s his hands roam the carvings and surfaces she knows so well.  
(The moment she sees Nil it’s like an iron band drawn tight around her heart lets go, just a bit, with his every smile.)


End file.
